Paw patrol story and the normal thunderstorm
if you guys have an idea you can put it in k and let me know with it underlined and blue so i known and massage me on my wall not BluePupBuddy me and him are doing the story so don't be afraid to add to the story and let me known what you did or added to it on my massage wall and BluePupBuddys wall too and thanks guys for the support to this story!!!! ok so the tittle say normal thunderstorm well its not its like a bad storm and its not going to be reality bad were there is death not that kind of thunderstorm k so that might help with the confusion on it This is a PAW Patrol story made by ghost wolf5606 and BluePupBuddy Main characters: Ryder, Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, Skye so ok this is not what you guys were exspeting i am going to put some ocs in this story my own that i made up so here are the oc's names rose and xo and SmokythePolicePup said that xo is should be my best choese for my oc's so i will be adding them and he also tolled me that roes has been used so many time and its my call he said so i am going to use it and i hope that my new and best oc's should be great i hope so thats all and i will also be useing smokythePolicePup oc it is smoky It was a normal day in adventure bay as Ryder and his pups played outside at the beach for a while and Then it got all clouded outside and Ryder and his pup thought nothing about it. Then it started to have high winds and it got cold fast and then they went to the look out to get ready for what ever this storm might turn bad in a second pups so we need to be ready to help the people of adventure bay <-- working in progress As they all ran to the Lookout, they didn't notice the wind blew a bed sheet off a clothesline, blowing the bed sheet towards the Lookout. "Ahhhhhhhh! What's that?" Chase exclaimed in surprise. "W-What was the thing that came into The Lookout?" Zuma added, scared. Chase? Skye everyone!!! Ryder that up there is still a working in progress that down there is still part of the story it some where in it Chase: Skye can I talk to you some where else private? Skye: Yes Chase and Skye then went to the other side of The Lookout to talk. As Chase and Skye are talking, Chase went flying in the air, and he got scared. "Help! Skye!" Chase cried out, not knowing how to get down. Suddenly, after Chase yelled for help, he fell back down to the ground. chase: Ryder, I was in the air for some reason, and I'm scared. We need to leave The Lookout. Please Ryder? Ryder; Sure, Chase. We can leave if we can get the door open... Chase: what do you mean Ryder? We have to get the door open! ryder: when the power went out there is no power to the door so me and rocky have to work on it and it not working and the other pups are sceared to chase Rocky tools started to flying in the air Category:Funny Category:New story Category:Happy pups Category:Updating Category:Blog posts Category:Fanon Stories